1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a tool which can both cut and singe a synthetic material placed therein and more particularly to a personal grooming device for use in cutting/singeing hair-like synthetic fibers which have previously been braided.
2. General Background
Humans have been braiding hair for as long as can be remembered. These braids can take a variety of forms or shapes ranging from new styles worn by celebrities to older traditional "cornrows" that are a part of the human heritage.
Additionally, it is quite common for a person to supplement their own natural hair with strands of synthetic fiber formed to look like human hair. These synthetic fibers are braided into the natural hair for a gradual transition from the one to the other. In this fashion, the person can effectively increase their hair length so as to partake in many more hair styles.
Currently, braiding synthetic hair involves the process of cutting the fibers and then burning or singeing these newly cut ends to prevent the synthetic strands from unravelling. Generally, the hairdresser will employ scissors and a cigarette lighter to accomplish this, with the hairdresser constantly switching between the two while simultaneously attempting to maintain a firm grasp on the braided fibers. In addition to these awkward gyrations, the hairdresser must also immediately crimp the newly burnt hair while it is still in its molten form. This is most often done with the bare fingers which causes blistering. Should the customer desire a large number of cornrows or should the hairdresser perform this service over a long period of time, the blistering to the hairdresser's fingers can be quite severe.
In addition to hairdressers, other people or professions that frequently cut and singe synthetic fibers also follow a similar technique as set forth above. These people/professions also desire a safer, quicker, cleaner method of trimming such strands to length and/or cutting longer strands into multiple shorter ones. Such needs currently exist for the cutting of yarn, rope, lace, and other lengths of synthetic fabric or material.
Apparatus and methods for treating hair, both natural and synthetic, and particularly singeing and attaching synthetic extensions to natural hair are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,224 issued to J. F. Carter; 4,254,324 issued to J. Vrtaric; 4,982,748 issued to A. L. Trimarchi; 5,064,993 issued to K. Hashimoto; and, 5,121,761 issued to K. L. Meister.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cutting/singeing device that will quickly and easily cut synthetic strands to a desired length.
Another object of this invention is to provide a single device that will hold the synthetic fibers while their ends are clipped, burnt, singed, and crimped.
Still another object of this invention is to permit a hairdresser and/or others to create more uniform braids and/or lengths of synthetic material in a shorter period of time.
A further object of this invention is to more uniformly seal or singe the cut ends for greater security, consistency, and symmetry.
Yet another object of this invention is to permit the hairdresser to create a variety of differently sized braids and to make adjustments to these braids as needed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide other professions with greater control over the creation of lengths of synthetic material such as yarn, rope, lace, and the like. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.